Seven Legendary Gems
Seven Legendary Gems (七伝説の宝石, ''Nana densetsu no hōseki) ''are unique magical artifacts, each embeded with a different magical energy. They are: Diamond (transparent), Emerald (green), Sapphire (blue), Topaz (Yellow), Opal (White), Ruby (red) and Amethyst (purple). History Seven Legendary Gems were created by an unknown blacksmith long time ago. He took seven precious stones and embeded them with magical energy. They were given to seven wealthy families who made an alliance and swore to help eachother. One of the families wanted to take all gems for itself. Afterwards, the trust between the families was weak, so they broke the alliance. Many people tried to create copies of these gems, but all of them failed. It's said that if all seven gems were brought together, they would change the world. Abilities All gems have one active ability in common - Release. *''Release: ''The user releases accumulated magical energy, recovering his/hers magical energy and creating a greenish healing aura around himself/herself. They also have a passive ability to increase someones Magical Energy and Physical Strenght. Diamond Diamond is the first of Seven Legendary Gems. It represents courage. It's current owner is unknown. Appearance Like all gems, diamond is oval shaped. It is transparent and made of 24 carat diamond. Abilities Coniugo Diamond gem has a unique ability to merge with any meele weapon which results in blade hardening. When merged, the user can also change weight of his sword. Connection Link Diamond has a special connection with Ruby. When those two are brought together, they strenghten each other Emerald Emerald is the second of the Seven Legendary Gems. It represents hope. It's currently owned by Arthur Moshiyoto. Apearance Emerald is oval shaped, like all seven gems. It's green and made of finest emerald in the world, while some legends say that the blacksmith took a small piece of the moon to forge it. It is currently kept on a necklace. Abilities Crystal of Protection ''Crystal of Protection: ''This is Emeralds primary (and only) ability, alongside Release. Emerald creates a large crystal-shaped visible shielding aura around itself (aprox. 25 feet). This aura will negate all curses. Connection Link Emerald has a special conection with Topaz. When those two are brought together, they strenghten each other. Sapphire Sapphire is sthe third of the Seven Legendary Gems. It represents grace. It's current owner is Dolos Apate of Olympic Torch. Apearance Sapphire is, like all gems, oval shaped. It's blue and made of finest sapphire in the world. Abilities Dispel Magic This ability allows user to nulliy all magic excluding himself in a 20 yard radius via this gem. Connection Link Sapphire has a special conection with Opal. When those two are brought together, they strenghten each other. Topaz Topaz is the fourth of the Seven Legendary Gems. It represents calmness. It's currently owned by Arthur Moshiyoto. Apearance Like all seven gems, Topaz is oval shaped. It's yellow and made a unique alloy of topaz and quartz, while some say he also took a small piece of the Sun, which would explain it's constant heat. Abilities Darkness Ward Topaz has the ability to absorb all dark energy (including death magic) and nullify it. Connection Link Topaz has a special connection with Emerald. When those two are brought together, they strenghten each other. Opal Opal is the fifth of the Seven Legendary Gems. It represents mercy. It's current owner in unknown. Apearance Like all seven gems, opal is oval shaped. It's a unique alloy of pearls, onyx and opal. Abilities Precognition Dreaming Opal has a unique ability which involves dream manipulation. It manipulates its owners dreams and allows him to see the future. Connection Link Opal has a special connection with Sapphire. When those tho are brought together, they strenghten each other. Ruby Ruby is the sixth of the Seven Legendary Gems. It represents love. It's currently owned by Atsuko Himura. Apearance Ruby is oval shaped, alongside the redt of gems. Some people say that the blacksmith who forged it, embeded it with his soulmates blood, while other say it's made entirely of ruby stones. Abilities Loving Embrace This ability is passive and allows the user to regenerate stamina quicker. This effect also applies to the users soulmate if within 30 yards. Connection Link Ruby has a special connection with Diamond. When those two are brought together, they strenghten each other. Amethyst Amethyst is the seventh gem of the Seven Legendary Gems. It represents unity. It's currently owned by Unchained Soul. Apearance Amethyst is oval shaped, just like all other gems. The legend says that the blacksmith took a piece of the sky and forged it, alongside amethyst. Abilities Locating Gems Amethyst has the ability to locate other six gems. Trivia *These Gems ae based on Magical Gems from the Deltora Quest. *If you want to use one of these gems, just message me. Category:LukeHeartfillia Category:Zahaa Category:Articles in process